


Goodbye

by CustardPudding



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Goodbyes, Igrene/Astolfo is suffering, or just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardPudding/pseuds/CustardPudding
Summary: Igrene and Astolfo's final goodbye.
Relationships: Astore | Astol/Igrene
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Goodbye

“...So you’re leaving again, Gorlois.” 

Astolfo stopped walking, but didn’t turn to face her. “...I have no idea who you’re talking about.” 

Igrene sighed. “That...is fine. You can pretend if you wish.” Igrene looked at him sadly. “...We had a daughter, once. Me and...Gorlois.” 

Astolfo turned then, and seemed almost surprised a moment before changing back to the same collected expression he usually held. “Is...that so? Where is she?” 

Igrene smiled sadly. “Gone. Larissa died of illness some years ago.” 

Astolfo opened his mouth, as if about to say something, but closed it. “I’m sorry,” he said, looking at Igrene straight in the eyes for the first time. His eyes were sad. “Goodbye, Igrene.” 

Igrene nodded. “Goodbye, Astolfo.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I just love to depress myself with things, and procrastinate from other projects yay


End file.
